Caillou goes on his forst fieldtrip
by mudkip to ashes
Summary: E


Once upon a time there was a VERY young boy with leukemia.This boy was also known as the world's youngest flexer, as he was only a kid who's 4, and each day he'd grow some more weed to barter away for free Minecraft gift card codes. This boy's name was cOwii-U. One day at school, his teacher, Mrs.Puff, told the class,

"(bus drives up, doors open)

Valerie Frizzle: Seatbelts, everyone!

Arnold: Please let this be a normal field trip.

Wanda: With the Frizz?

Kids except Arnold and Dorothy Ann: No way!

Arnold: Ohh!

Little Richard: Cruisin' on down main street. You're relaxed and feelin' good! (Yeah!)

Next thing that you know, you're seein'...

Valerie Frizzle: (driving into ocean) Wa-ha-ha-hoo!

Little Richard: An octopus in the neighborhood?!

Surfin' on a sound wave! Swingin' through the stars!

Ralphie, Wanda and Carlos: Yee-ha!

Little Richard: Take a left at your intestine..." etc.

Calli-A was going on his first field trip (without his consent), and he was very excited (translated into British: "and he was very excited").

 **Prologue: Caillou wasn't going on A "normal" field trip...**

With the frizz? No way. Mrs.frizzle, whomst'd've be 98 years old, had to keep it exciting and perilous for the class and have everyone almost die in atleast like 1-2 different scenes to keep the viewers viewing or else she would be fired and publicly excecuted by Michelle obamma. So of coarse, on THIS special day, she decided to bring them on the field trip of a lifetime: she forced the kids to travel back in time to the year 1942-and-a-half to the German summer camp "auschwitz"! Callbelly was skeptical. "Wait a second, isn't this that summer camp from the famous French movie "coolcat saves the kids" called "auschwitz"?? The place where there were like 3 scenes of coolcat singing the Isis national anthem with all the kids"?

Callie, of course, was correct like always (he watched rick and morty 73.988822235449673 times a day so he had an IQ of over 9000, making him ALWAYS correct. :Japanese ogre emoji:)

As the crew/gang stopped cruising on down mainstreet, drivebying popular rappers, they stopped infront of auschwitz middle school. They sat there waiting for about 15 minutes for their camp instructor to show up (although it felt like 9 years), and then the MAN (:angry feminist emoji:) showed up: it was SMILER: from popular 2017 American film, the "emoji movie"!

 **Chapter 1: THE BIGGINNING**

"Hello everyone. As you can see, I am an emoji." Said Smiler.

This heart warming speech made the crew/gang/Posse ANGER! So of. Course, they did what every mentally sane, quiet, calm individual would do: they all got back in the car and driveby'd smiler like he was BIGGY smells and then walked inside of the auschwitz preschool. As they walked in, they had realized that THIS WAS NO ORDINARY **CRACK HOUSE FOR COOLkids, for they had just entered LITERAL heaven. Everything was ACTUAL COOL! All the small children inside of the humble house were like 9'7" and EXTREMELY GORGEOUS (about 17 units of gorgeousy, which is a LOT), despacito earrape 10 hours edition was playing on the loudspeakelkers, and best of all, Timmy TURNER wuz TURNT! He was also the principal of auschwitz Dorney Park. There was a sign on his office door that said "please do not mess with me for I have type 7 tuberculosis and I will possibly die if one messes with yours truly. If one DOES attempt to mess with me, I will be forced to make a diss track about you SO FIRE that even "icky Vicky", world's biggest and BADDEST diss track, won't be able to compare. This made hentaillou VERY scared, so they all decided to leave.**

 **Chapter 8( 9-42)-(67x8) **

As the gang/crew/posse/army walked home (the magic school bus was tired so he went to bed and they thought it would be funny to leave it there and see the stupid reaction on his face when he wakes up and everyone left without him lmfao XDDDD), caillol saw a big nigga in tge sky and said "OH MY GOJ IT'SH GODJZIRRA!!!" And godjzirra stepped on them all, leaving only Ralphy to survive the attac- actually wait, no, I just got word that ralphy tripped on a ladybug and landed in a puddle on water and DIED on his way to the local cvs pharmacy for help. So yeh, nobody survived.

 **Aftermath:**

When the magic school bus woke up, he was VERY confused, and he made that face that the one squirrel in that old meme from 2005 where like, the squirrel looked at the camera and made a funny face and in the background it would play that dramatic theme that went like "duh Duh DUUUUUHHHHH!!!". You know what I'm talking about right? Like, i think it used to be cs188's old profile pic. Idk, just look it up and you might find a gif of it or something.


End file.
